We Used To Talk Of Destiny
by WhiteKnuckleScorin
Summary: Sometimes the Doctor dreams, of another life that seems vividly real. Where Charleys and Lucies are now Sams and Fitzs. Sometimes he wonders if these adventures, these people, this universe is real, but he knows it probably isn't. Probably. Very slight Eight/Fitz


_We Used to Talk of Destiny_

_By MsBrightEyesAndTimeTea AKA NeverTurnDownTea AKA MsBrightEyes_

_Summary: Sometimes the Doctor dreams, of another life that seems vividly real. Where Charleys and Lucies are now Sams and Fitzs. Sometimes he wonders if these adventures, these people, this universe is real, but he knows it probably isn't. Probably._

_Information: Some dialouge from 'The Gallifrey Chronicles' which I do not own is used in this. Sorry Lance Parkin!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, the big ol' Beeb does, yadda, yadda, yadda... do I have to do this?_

* * *

The Doctor began falling asleep a lot more in this life and when he did he had the strangest dreams.

Dreams of a parallel life, an alternate world. Dreams of factions obsessed with paradoxes. Dreams of literally _perfect_ companions, with both blonde and black hair, both refusing to even touch coke and having drug overdoes. Dreams of human form TARDIS'. Dreams of brutal wars. Dreams of blowing up home planets. Dreams of lost memories. Dreams of adopted daughters. Dreams of wonderful men from the sixties playing tragic songs on guitars, smoking cigarettes and being your best friend. Dreams of stock traders. Dreams of con artists.

Dreams of burring your own body. Dreams of weddings. Dreams of _Hope_less cities. Dreams of illogical worlds. Dreams of flower children. Dreams of altered time lines. Dreams of secrets in fairgrounds. Dreams of missing hearts. Dreams of violins and tigers. Dreams of computer genius'. Dreams of crazy planetary theme parks. Dreams of having anothers personality. Dreams of enemies and friends. Dreams of adventures. Dreams of a whole other life.

They were so vivid, almost like visions. Where they from this body's future? Where they from another dimension? Was this life a dream and the other real? Or where they simply dreams?

The Doctor ponders this as he lay on his bed, staring up into the darkness where somewhere that wasn't an infinite time travelling ship would have a ceiling, until his eyes grow heavy and he drifts off into a slumber, to live out his dream life once more.

* * *

_The man who looks just like him... is him, tugs at the lapels of his frock coat, perhaps for the last time. _

'_I have a plan, but I can't beat them alone.' The Guitar Man... Fitz smiles, takes the Con Artist's... Trix's hand. 'You won't have to.' _

'_Shall we?' the other Doctor asks. And he leaps..._

* * *

The Doctor eyes snap open as he lands face first onto the hard TARDIS floor. He tries to get up but he can't as the entire TARDIS is shaking rapidly.

"Doctor, the TARDIS is malfunctioning!" calls a familiar Blackpool voice, "...Again..." she adds, in an annoyed tone.

"Coming, Lucie!" yells the Doctor, as he finally stands up, flattening the familiar Edwardian clothes he had fallen asleep in. He runs out into the console room, not knowing that that was the last time he would ever have one of those dreams. Dreams of another life that felt just as vivid and real as his own... maybe it was.

It's a shame too... he never like unresolved cliffhangers.

* * *

In the future, a now worn and ragged Doctor has crash landed on Kahn. To survive he needs to drink the Exlilr of Life and decides to turn himself into a warrior, to fight in the Time War (funny that, a war, like in his dreams... only with Daleks rather than a paradox cult).

Before he goes he wistfully remembers his dear companions, "Charley, C'rizz, Lucie, Tamsin, Mary, friends, companions, I salute you." In his head he adds _Sam, Fitz, Compassion, Miranda, Anji, Trix._ Because they seemed just as real to him. Maybe they were in another time, another world, another universe.

It's strange though. His last thoughts aren't of his dear Edwardian Adventuress, Charlie Pollard or of his lost best mate, Lucie Bleedin' Miller. No. There of a lanky, shaggy man from the sixties, who always smokes, always flirts and_a lways _makes up songs in his head to play on his guitar. _Fitz Kriener. _A man who probably isn't even real. _Probably._

He's almost sure he can hear... _'I've travelled to the past, sweetheart,__' __..._echoes... _'That shows how little I knew,' ..._of..._ 'I would have waited for you,' ..._a... _'__Not the man you'll say it to,'__ ..._song... _'They only seem like choices, love,' ..._in... _'You'll sometimes be spontaneous,' ..._the distance, but it's probably only in his head. _Probably._

* * *

_'You'll leave me, but no hard feelings. _

_Because I've had my sneak preview. _

_You've moved on in your life, so I_

_Won't spoil its twist ending for you.'_

* * *

**_FIN_**


End file.
